The present invention relates to trampolines, and more particularly to a trampoline that may be folded for use as a backstop, and further folded for transportation and/or storage of the trampoline.
Foldable trampolines are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,570 to Fenner, et al. (xe2x80x9cthe ""570 Patentxe2x80x9d) shows a foldable trampoline with a base frame that can be folded so that the trampoline may be passed through a conventional doorway. One drawback associated with the trampoline shown in the ""570 Patent is that the trampoline bed, which is made in an exceedingly large size, is not folded. Only the base frame is readily foldable, therefore transportation and storage remains a problem. In addition, the trampoline shown in the ""570 Patent is of the type used in school gymnasiums and is not practical for individual, residential use. Another drawback associated with this and other prior art foldable trampolines is that the process of folding a trampoline in tension may cause the trampoline to unavoidably snap into a folded condition thereby causing bodily harm to one attempting to fold the trampoline.
Trampolines that may be positioned to function as a pitchback device are also known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,638 to Yukl and U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,922 to Hsiang show trampolines with support assemblies that can be positioned such that the trampoline surface is placed in a horizontal orientation for use as a conventional trampoline, or in a somewhat vertical orientation for use as a pitchback device. One drawback associated with these and other prior art trampolines is that the entire trampoline surface must be supported in a somewhat vertical orientation for use as a pitchback device. Accordingly, the trampoline surface area is somewhat limited thereby limiting the functionality of the trampoline surface for use as a conventional trampoline or as a backstop.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome these and other drawbacks and disadvantages of the prior art.
The present invention is directed toward a foldable trampoline including a resilient web, a web frame assembly and a plurality of springs connecting the resilient web to the frame assembly. The frame assembly includes peripheral frame members pivotally connected to each other such that the web can be positioned between a first position oriented in an approximately horizontal configuration forming a trampoline, and a second position where a portion of the web is oriented at an angle of less than 180xc2x0 relative to the other portion of the web to thereby form a backstop for ball games. The frame assembly further includes a device for dampening the movement of the frame members relative to each other to thereby control the rate at which the trampoline is folded.
One advantage of the present invention is that the foldable trampoline can provide a relatively large surface area for use as a conventional trampoline or as a backstop. Additionally, a backstop formed by folding a trampoline according to the present invention includes a horizontal catch area as well as a vertical backstop area. Another advantage of the present invention is that the foldable trampoline can be folded at a controlled rate to prevent an injury that may otherwise be caused when a foldable trampoline is folded and a trampoline surface is maintained in tension.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in view of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings.